Laurelyn's favor
by loonyloonylupin
Summary: Green rider FRC Mornhaven is gone for the moment but he will return and can only be destroyed once and for all by a force that has been long gone from Sacoridia. Karigan will be forced to face her ultimate destiny KZ eventually
1. Default Chapter

Karigan was thrilled to hear that Alton was returning to the castle for a short visit to report to the King and the Captain about how things with the wall were progressing. Maybe this time she could find out the reason why he had looked upon her with so much loathing over their brief meeting during the summer after the problems with the wall. There were no words to explain the breech between their friendship and she wanted nothing more then to repair it.

The weapons kept a nice distance from them as King Zachary and Lady Estora strolled among the gardens. Zachary knew that Estora has always enjoyed the peace and tranquility of this area and so he had invited her to join him on this lovely afternoon. It had been awkward for the pair but Zachary decided that they should at least get use to being in each other's company before being shoved into more uncomfortable ones. Estora had agreed and they had spent a nice day out so far. She had talked and answered questions when posed to her and she even asked some of her own but he felt the slight tension and knew that this was a marriage of paper and little else. A few terriers followed them as they walked sniffing here and there and enjoying the time outside the castle and their kennels.

"Your dogs seem to be enjoying themselves." Estora asked with a chuckle as she watched the dogs happily romp among the bushes and flowers. The gardeners would not be too happy. Zachary couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, it's not often that we get to enjoy a beautiful day like this outside. Besides that they also enjoy when we go out hunting, which of course we very rarely get to do. There is usually only time on our yearly hunting trip though I doubt you care to hear about that." He smiled graciously at her and she returned it briefly and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"It does not bother me, I have never done hunting myself but I have gone on day long rides."

He was just about to ask her another question, try to get something about her when his eyes caught a pair of figures in green. Alton D'Yer was walking in front of Karigan who was struggling to reach him and call out to him. When he finally decided to he turned it was with anger and a straight back. It was at this point that both Estora and the dogs followed his gaze and the dogs started barking and making a dash towards her. Zachary whistled and gave a call of "Come!" and they suddenly stopped but still looked towards her and whined. Both Estora and himself watched as Alton yelled words at her and then turned and walked away to leave a shocked and obviously hurt Karigan in his wake. It was at that moment that Zachary had a sudden desire to run to her and protect Karigan from anyone who would hurt her so.

"I hope that it as fight that they can resolve quickly." Estora's voice brought Zachary out of his own thoughts and turned to her blinking.

"You know Karigan?"

"Of course! We have become fast friends since she swore in as a Green Rider. I know that she and Alton were" she paused for a moment as if considering something and then continued "…friends"

Zachary blinked and looked down to Estora and blinked "Just friends?" He was suddenly nervous and knew that he would not like her answer.

"It is not my place to say anything of anyone's private affairs."

"Of course" Zachary answered quickly but he suddenly knew why she had returned the mirror to him, Karigan already loved someone else. He pulled off smiles and was able to get through the afternoon with Estora, but barely.

She had finally caught up to him as he was walking out of the stables but the sight of him cut her to the heart. When his eyes finally realized her presence she was devastated to see such utter hate for her that she unwillingly gasped. He looked at her for a few moments and then moved on as if she was nothing but an insignificant speck of dirt.

"Wait! Alton, please tell me what I did!"

Karigan ran to catch up to him and keep up with his brisk pace. He on the other hand looked straight forward and didn't even acknowledge her presence as if she wasn't even there. She finally was able to reach him and placed a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away and turned with such force that she backed up surprised and almost fearful.

"Never touch me again…" His voice was cold and his eyes narrowed as he looked at her face with nothing but loathing

"Not until you tell me what I did. I don't even know why you're angry with me." Karigan tried to reach out again and once more he pulled away.

"Don't know?" He gave off a laugh, but one that was sarcastic and full of anger, not his normal carefree one. "It was your song that broke the wall and you dare stand there and pretend you don't know! I did it because I loved you and you betrayed me…you are nothing but a worthless traitor. I never want to see or speak to you again Karigan G'ladheon." And with that Alton D'Yer turned and walked towards the castle without a backwards glance at her. Karigan felt as if he had physically slapped her.

After Alton's outburst Karigan had managed to make it to the castle and get through her endless papers but her mind couldn't help but dwell on his harsh words. How could she be a worthless traitor?! She had not done anything to him; especially teach him a song, let alone one that could break his ancestral wall. She moved silently down the rider's new wing passing by Alton's door and staring at it for a moment before turning her face away and finally moving past it and into the main hallways.

It was quiet, dark, and fitting for her mood. As she took each step in a random path among the corridors she couldn't help but think that her life was more complicated that it would ever be if she had just become a merchant like she wanted. Yet she knew with a surety that her desired life was dead, and the mirror of the moon proved it.

Falling into the closest bench Karigan couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face and into the floor.

"You could have said something…"The voice was hesitant and almost hurt. Karigan looked up suddenly wiping the tears from her eye and gasped when she realized it was none other than the King. Standing suddenly she blinked at him in utter confusion.

"Said something?" Her voice was hesitant and confused.

He looked away from her for a moment and then back to her face meeting her eyes head on. "Yes, you could have just said that you were in love with Alton and I would have understood."

It took Karigan and few seconds to understand what he was talking about and when she remembered she was so shocked that she could do nothing but stare at him for a moment. What came next was anger.

"How dare you…" She moved to stand in front of him, her famous G'ladheon ire catching up to her, and in her anger she forgot that she was speaking to the King. "It is none of your concern what I feel. Who are you to think that you know who I am in love with?"

"I should have known that it was _him_ you cared for. And then Estora-"

"You're talking to _your fiancée_ about me!" Their voices were steadily rising and the weapons that had previously been in the shadows were moving towards the king.

"Sire, you and Rider G'ladheon might want to lower your voices or move somewhere more secret…" The pair glanced at the weapon and Karigan turned to walk away when the king grabbed her arm. Before she was able to pull it from his grasp he asked quietly.

"Are you in love with him?" His voice regained its soft and hurt expression. Meeting his eyes she could see the fear showing through, fear that she would say yes.

"No." And with that she pulled her arm from his grip and turned towards her own rooms leaving him to his nightly wanderings.

Karigan had an alarmingly small amount of sleep that night and when she finally had to get up to meet the captain for her new assignments she could feel the bags under her eyes. She was looking forward to her next assignment because it would mean that she could get away from both Alton D'Yer and the King.

"Come in Karigan"

She smiled and pushed the door open to see Captain Moonstone diligently working on different papers across the desk. Her left hand pushed a small group of papers to the left corner of her desk as she looked up to Karigan and blinked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep all that well last night. Where am I going?" The captain looked at her carefully for a few moments before looking away.

"Not too far on this run. It should be a nice and easy run, but with you Karigan we can never be sure of that" The captain looked up at her smiling for a few moments before turning back to the papers that lie all over the place "And make sure your weekly ledgers are finished as well."

"Yes Captain, I will have them by the end of the day in preparation to leave tomorrow morning."

"Great, have a nice run Karigan and let me know if anything strange happens."

That's all I have for now…love it? Hate it? Should I just give up on trying to write green rider fanfic? Let me know…I promise that adventure and excitement will be coming up next chapter if ya guys want me to continue. Let me know….Steph


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks very much to Shewhowalksindarkness for her wonderful word of encouragement!! To answer your question, this fic will be Karigan/Zachary (eventually) because that's what I like and that's how I think the books will go. FondyCheeseHead-Thanks for the constructive criticism I will def. work on transitions a little bit more. Andra, I am glad you like it! I must say I am into the more realistic green rider stories as well and I am trying to make it as close to canon as possible, please continue to read and tell me what you think! Just to make a quick note, the reason I am writing this story is because I love to write and I love the world Ms. Britain has made. I am making no money and the only pleasure I get out of this is writing and seeing wonderful reviews which I love and welcome with open arms!! I am a VERY poor college student so save your time as well as mine and don't sue me, thanks!! Finally, on with the story…

"She was able to expel the wild magic. That is unheard of."

"Yes, she might be even more powerful then we originally thought." Prince Jametari had never heard of this being done, and yet Galadheon had managed it. This only reinforced his idea that she would play a large role for good in the final destruction of Mornhaven. In his most recent premonitions, Jametari had seen that Mornhaven would come back in the near future and he guessed that it also meant Galadheon would have to be ready for it.

"I can not understand how _she_ of all people will be responsible for ridding the world of Mornhaven" Her words held something resembling anger, but not quite.

Jametari laughed out loud at her "You just do not like her because she fought against you and seemed to have won."

"Some of her actions show budding intelligence but other times…"

"She is a young mortal, most of it comes with time and when she comes we shall speed up the process a bit."

"My prince?" Grae seemed suddenly confused by his last comment and he smiled. It was rare that he could shock her. "Do you plan to send out the _Tiendan _to fetch her?"

"There is no need; our opponents in the Alluvium have already sent a group out to fetch her." Jametari smiled "They think to place her in front of the people in the hope that they decide her death."

Grae gave him a horrified look, or as close to one as she could come to, and was about to ask when he raised his hand to stop her flow of words.

"We of course will not allow that. It is time she begin to truly understand what is coming in her future. After all, she is not touched by Laurelyn's favor for no reason."

Karigan tightened the girth on Condor's saddle and looked him over one last time, going over her provisions in her mind. She had enough food, coin and clothes to last her well over a week, though the trip was not expected to take longer than that, baring any unexpected changes. Moving to Condor's head she scratched at the roots of his mane smiling softly.

"You ready to get going boy?" Condor just gave a whuffle of enjoyment at the preening before shaking his head.

"He seems more then happy to get out of this place"

Karigan turned around quickly at the voice and smiled at Mara. Since the awakening of Ben's healing gifts Mara has been healing much better then they originally expected. As the healers had told them she would forever be left with scarring but besides that would make a full recovery. It was just that the full recovery was taking too much time and it left Mara bored and all she could do was tedious paper work. The captain doubted that Mara would be able to go on any errands that took her too far away from the castle but had given her Connelly's job when he had replaced Ereal.

"I think we both are very glad to be getting away from here." Karigan placed a hand on Mara's shoulder and smiled "Any progress?"

"Well, now allowed to take small walks outside and I have been feeling better. I still wish I could take a long errand away from here."

Mara sighed and looked towards the entrance and then back to Karigan.

"Well you better start heading out, cant keep you too long and I have a feeling Ben will come looking for me soon enough."

Karigan nodded and moved towards Condor placing her foot in the stirrup and mounting up. Looking down at Mara she smiled again.

"I'll see you in about a week and by then I expect you to be able to ride so we can enjoy a nice day on the grounds."

That earned Karigan a large smile from Mara. When they heard Ben calling for her, Mara sighed and turned to move back to the castle. Karigan remembered how it was to have a mender constantly following and bothering you to rest. She had to agree with Master Destarion, Riders did seem to be some of the worst patients. Chuckling to herself as Mara pushed Ben gently away and the pair moved inside she felt eyes upon her. Looking up towards the castle tops she found her eyes meeting a known figure with almond shaped brown ones. Taking a deep breath she turned Condor towards the front gate and kicked up into an easy gallop and onto the open road.

A few days later…

Having delivered her final message, Karigan and Condor began to trip home. The trip would be a straight ride from Penburn providence. Hendry Penburn had been more then happy to welcome her having remembered her from their meeting a year and a half ago when he had come to help decide D'Ivory's fate. He had been kind, considerate and seemed to have grown into his position with ease. When it was finally time for her to depart and head home he had asked her to send his greetings to both the Captain and the king. She promised to happily pass the message along.

Heading out of the Penburn providence Condor fell into an easy trot on their way home. It would take another few days to reach the castle and report but she was not in a rush. Thankfully none of the messages had been anything extremely important and she didn't have any urgent messages to report back to the captain. Taking a deep breath of the clear air and looking overhead to the beautiful night sky Karigan couldn't help but enjoy the tranquil and calm night that she so pleasantly enjoyed with Condor. Karigan had decided that they would go on for another few hours before stopping for the night to then begin again towards home in the morning. At first she found herself feeling relaxed and enjoying the ride, but at time went on she got a distinct odd feeling of familiarity running along the tree lines. Leaning her hand on Condor's rump she turned around trying to look through the trees to find what was making her nervous. Seeing nothing she turned back to look forward but allowing her eyes to scan the landscape. Condor seemed to twitch nervously as well as if waiting for something to jump out at them. She rubbed his neck gently whispering in his ear

"You sense it too right boy?" Condor didn't answer but she knew that it wasn't just her who felt odd. She gently urged him faster hoping to get out of this area as soon as possible. For once Condor obeyed willingly.

Unfortunately the further they went, the worse the feelings got. She also had no choice but to slow Condor down as it began to get darker and darker. She could and would not risk him hurting himself because she was urging him faster. Moving her hand towards her short sword in preparation to draw it a voice came out from the trees.

"I would not do that Galadheon."

The voice was low but forceful and to her left. She quickly urged Condor to the right only to stop him when she saw at least three or four Eletian arrows pointed at Condor's crest and three at her own heart.

"Move your horse another inch and he shall be dead within moments. I know for a fact that you are familiar with the precision of our aim Galadheon."

Karigan immediately moved her hands away from the sword and eased Condor into a standstill. How dare they go after her as if she was a criminal, she had kept away from the wall and she had even rid her body of the wild magic. She looked around at the unfamiliar, and angry, faces and knew from their armor that they were not _Tiendan._ These Eletian's had not been sent from the Prince.

"What do you want? I can tell you are not _Tiendan_."

"Do not worry about who we are, now dismount from your horse. Do not try any magic either, we know of your abilities." Karigan didn't have time to wonder at "abilities" rather then ability because they began to creep closer to her. Sliding off of Condor slowly Karigan kept her hands away from her brooch so as not to anger the arrow holders standing in front of her. She moved away from Condor who for once was quiet and did not fight. All arrows moved to point at Karigan who stood still and watched as a single Eletian moved towards her and reached to take her brooch off her cloak and pocketed it. Karigan snarled and was about to make a step towards him when another Eletian suddenly came forward to hold her back, twisting her arms and holding her still.

"You are on Sacordian lands and this is against the law to hinder a Green Rider."

"We care nothing for your lands or your King so hold your tongue. We will stop here for the night and in the morning we will start out journey. "

Karigan finally got an idea and since all their focus was on her she turned to Condor suddenly and yelled

"Condor run!" The horse needed no more urging and took off into the woods without another hesitation. The Eletians on the other hand knew what to do. One of them raised their bow and let his arrow go while Karigan let out a scream of-

"No!!" and suddenly she heard Condor whinny in pain but also heard his hooves continue to move further and further away back to the castle. None of the Eletians went after him but their leader, the only one who had spoken so far, turned back to her his face full of anger.

"That was stupid Galadheon. No matter, your horse will be dead by morning." His voice was so nonchalant that she fought against her captor again wanting to hurt him for hurting Condor. She prayed that his wound was not too grave but she would never know. She also hoped that he would make it back to the castle so they would realize that she was gone, and not by her own choice. It was all left to the gods now.

The Eletians made a warm campfire that Karigan did not fell. They had left her near the edge of camp, as far away as possible from them, as if she could contaminate them by closeness. Well this fit her just fine. They had loosely tied her around a tree and left her there to fend for the rest of the night on her own. Letting out a soft sigh Karigan looked into the woods that surrounded the encampment perhaps hoping for a passerby to see and maybe help. And then she shook her head, the Eletians would know if someone was coming and would steer them away from her. Truth be told she didn't know what she was looking for but for some reason she knew that something was out there. She turned suddenly to realize every single Eletian eye was on her at that exact moment. She narrowed her eyes at them and looked back to the woods having sworn she saw something walking in between the trees from the corner of her eye and then found it gone. She pulled against her bonds trying to move away from the direction of the…thing…she thought she saw. She felt someone place a cloak over her and she jumped turning back to the face of the man she assumer was the leader.

"Where are we heading?"

"Eletia"

"Why? A mere mortal will taint your beloved land!" She didn't mean to say the harsh words but her anger was getting the best of her.

He laughed. The Eletian laughed!

"No but if you succeed it saving the wall Magic will die and so will Eletians. I would rather the wall fail and mortals along with it. Some of our population, the fearful ones think you can do well. You're a _mortal_, what could you possibly do? Being touched by Laurelyn's favor only goes so far."

It was at this point that she remembered her talk with Prince Jametari. He was one who had the same mind set as the prince's son, Shawdell. Karigan met his hateful glare with one of her own.

"Shawdell did not succeed and neither will you."

"We shall see Galadheon."

And with that he left her and went back to his fellows leaving Karigan wondering what predicament she had gotten into now.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I can't believe everyone loves my story. This is going to be huge for my ego LOL. Thanks to FondyCheeseHead for the offer to Beta, I appreciate that and like the idea. Though I have never used one so you will have to update me on how that exactly works. Your e-mail was cut off in the review so it might be easier if you just contact me. Its (there are underscores between the three words) this goes for anyone else also, feel free to E-mail me and say hello…I'm very nice :)

As the horse passed through the streets of Sacor city, numerous numbers of people tried to coax the animal into stopping and removing the arrow that pieced through its right shoulder. Even with this hindrance the horse continued to elude capture and headed straight towards the castle without stopping and making it towards the guards at the entrance. It was at this point that the horse stopped, walked calmly to the standing guards as if it was everyday a horse walked inside the castle on its own and whinnied in pain before collapsing in exhaustion.

Captain Mapstone was glad as the last petitioner walked out of the King's audience chamber. Sighing in relief she turned to Zachary who rose and moved to stretch his sore muscles. Today had brought a particularly long list of petitioners for the king to see, but thankfully it was nothing that required too much thought. Mostly this farmer stole sheep from that farmer and the like.

"Well Lauren that will be all-" The king suddenly cut off when his gaze turned to something behind her and Lauren turned to see a member of the Green Foot running to the pair of them. Young Bridget bowed politely and looked up to them with an almost nervous look to her.

"It's alright Bridget, you may speak freely." Lauren tried to smile encouragingly and the girl nodded.

"Sire, Captain a horse came to the gate a few moments ago and collapsed. The guard sent me to tell you that the horse wears the harness of a green rider and it came in with no rider."

Lauren glanced to the King and then back to the girl.

"Come lets head to the stables." The king leaned over and put his hand on her arm, his face stern.

"I want to know whose horse it is and which rider is missing."

"Of course" And with that Lauren ran after Bridget, having a strong feeling she knew what horse it would be.

When Lauren got to the stables there was a large group of people surrounded a single stall and she had to shout to be heard over the noise.

"Alright, alright everyone clear out besides anyone who is absolutely necessary." The group of people looked up to her and a large amount of the people started to back away but not leave. Finally shoving her way through the people surrounding the stall she saw a sight that she didn't want, but wasn't surprised to see. Condor was laying on a bed of straw an arrow pocking through the skin of his shoulder. Lauren sighed having no idea if the wound would leave him lame. She turned to the mender who sat at Condor's side away from his legs.

"I can take the arrow out but it will be a while before we know the full extent of his injury and if he will be lame."

It was at this point that Condor raised his head and started to whinny. The mender began to rub his head gently in stroking motions to calm Condor. It worked to a certain extent but Lauren had the feeling he wanted Karigan more then anyone else. Sighing Lauren turned to back to the mender, who feeling her eyes, raised them to meet hers.

"Get the arrow out and make him as comfortable as possible. Try and keep the arrow in tact as much as possible because it might give us some clues to the person that shot Condor."

The mender nodded and turned back to the large chestnut who continued to act stubborn and refused to sit still. Like horse, like owner.

It was another hour or two later until the mender, whose name was Josh and worked specifically with animals, returned to Lauren with the news. From his face she didn't guess it was good. Josh handed over a small bundle which held the arrow but it was cut once.

"I tried to keep it in tact but it was less painful to remove it by cutting it before sliding it out. It seems that the arrow just pierced flesh but I can't tell for sure if it hit anything else. I flushed the wound free of infection but I will have to do it again tomorrow and maybe even after to make sure there is nothing left. Right now he is resting with a mender watching to make sure he does not lay down too long. I need someone to watch him at all times for the next day or so at least. If he stays on the ground it would be even more detrimental to his health, and I would recommend someone he knows. He pines for his owner and if someone he knows keeps him company it might make him a little easier to deal with"

"Alright I will find someone. Thank you Josh I would really appreciate it if you could report to me with any news you have."

"No problem Captain, if he is not lame, which I hope he is not, he should be alright soon enough. He just needs rest and attention." And with that the mender turned back to head towards Condor's stable. Lauren looked down at the two arrow pieces and her brow rose. The shaft didn't look like anything she had ever seen.

Zachary looked over the shafts running his fingers over the etchings with interest. He knew when the little Green Foot had come into the audience chamber and said a horse had come in alone that it was Karigan's. When Lauren had reported back to him and brought him the odd arrow he had told her to send a messenger to Selium so they could send someone back to help decipher the arrow and figure where it had come from. Zachary found it ironic that the one place Karigan hated might help them figure out who had taken her. He could no guess why someone would take a Green Rider with no important message, unless the kidnappers were after Karigan herself. The only people who he could think would find any gain from stealing Karigan was this Second Empire, who they still had very little information on, or…It was at that point that Zachary looked to the arrow and hit his head with the palm of his hand. Of course!

Zachary took to the stables at a brisk walk, hoping to find Lauren there checking on Karigan's Condor. The weapons were as usual were his ever present companions. Opening the door the weapons took to standing at the door and Zachary moved inside at the sound of movement and light playing near Condor's stall. It wasn't Lauren there but Alton D'Yer seeming to be talking to Condor. Alton hadn't noticed Zachary and he stayed to the shadows for a few moments. Alton paced back and forth in front of Condor's stall with the stallion standing and watching the human wearily.

"If it wasn't for Karigan I wouldn't of done it…She taught me the song. Your rider is a traitor Condor, we were much better off with F'ryan."

Zachary was barely able to control his anger at the man in front of him, how dare he speak of her like that! She cried and had been devastated when they believed Alton to be dead! Condor must have thought the same thing because he bared his teeth at Alton and snorted while he pinned his ears back so far they sat on the top of his head. Alton ignored this though and continued to rage about Karigan who at that very moment could be in a huge amount of danger and pain.

At that moment Zachary stepped into the light and Alton turned to him with a surprised look on his face. Zachary was ready to strangle him.

"You speak of Rider G'ladheon like that ever again and you shall have more problems then you could ever imagine."

Alton's face drained of color and he struggled for words, his jaw dropping. As king Zachary could make life very hard for not only Alton but his whole family as well. Zachary had never hated Alton, he had actually liked him but his words made him so furious he could not control his actions. Karigan had rejected him because she cared for this man, who in turn belittled and mocked her, to think, calling _Karigan_ of all people a traitor.

"I watched her cry when we believed you to be dead. She even begged me to go to the wall and make sure you were dead. She never lost hope that you were truly gone and this is how you repay her?"

Zachary knew that he was letting his frustration out on Alton but he would never let anyone talk about Karigan like that in his ear shot. What hurt so much about what he had said was that Karigan had cried for Alton and yet would not and could not care for him the same way. And Alton didn't even appreciate it.

Alton looked to the ground his hands clenched into fists and Zachary turned from him and moved towards the castle. Karigan's feelings were wasted on Alton D'Yer.

When Zachary had finally found Lauren he had calmed down somewhat but thoughts of Alton made his blood boil. When he finally saw her thoughts of the arrow returned in earnest and everything else became less important. He held out the arrow pieces.

"It was the Eletians."

Karigan started awake in a moment looking around the forest in confusion. She had a certain urge to rise and moved towards the wooded area but as soon as she moved to rise, she moaned and remembered that she couldn't move because she was still tied. Her whole body was sore from the awkward position that she was forced to stay in for the night. She had raged at them for these past three days and soon gave up on her anger. No matter how mad she was or would be to them it didn't improve her lot. She was a prisoner and at their mercy so she decided that it would be easier to be polite and get along with them, for now. She had been with the Eletians for 3 days now and each day they had followed the same routine. She knew that they were heading west, but how far they were going and where Eletia actually was she had no clue. They had given her a horse to ride but her hands were usually tied to the saddle horn and somehow she had managed to stay astride with out having the use of her hands. If there was conversation between the Eletians it was in another language she did not know and they did not attempt to teach it to her, or include her. She was left to her own miserable thoughts of worry and loneliness. Did Condor make it back alright? Did the Captain or anyone else guess that she was missing yet? And where was this weird feeling that she had to get into the forest coming from? Someone was calling her but for what reason?

What she did notice was that the call was different from that of Mornhaven's when he wanted her to go the wall. When Mornhaven had called it was with trickery and darkness. He had sent her visions of all that she loved being killed and destroyed in front of her eyes. And Zachary…he had made her participate. She shivered voluntarily against the tree at remembering that. But this call was different, like the call of the brooch. It was welcoming, friendly and driving her mad. It was if it was telling her that she needed to escape, she needed to reach whatever was in the forest before it was too late.

"You sense her don't you?"

Karigan turned suddenly to look up into the face of not the leader, but another Eletian who had never spoken to her but had taken to riding near her every day. She met his clear blue eyes and shivered, feeling as if he could see into her very being. Yet she got the impression that she could trust him more than any of the others. This confused her.

"Her?"

"If you do not know then it is not my place to tell you." He moved behind her to remove the binding from her arms. As soon as they were off she brought her weary arms to her front and rubbed her wrists. Moving her arms to get them accustomed to not being tied around a tree any longer she sighed deeply looking up to the Eletian.

"What is your name?"

"Does it matter so much Galadheon?"

"Well you all know my name…even if you pronounce it wrong."

"We all know much about you. Now get up and attend to you business so you are ready to go."

After the necessary things were taken care of, Karigan was again told to mount her horse and allowed her hands to be tied once more. She doubted that even if they had decided to leave her right there, she most likely could not find her way back to Sacor City. The Eletian from this morning continued to ride near her but instead of behind or in front he moved to the side of her. She glanced at him briefly before returning to stare at the horse's ears with nothing else to do. When she looked up again a few moments later she found that she was again all alone with the single Eletian and all the rest had moved away. She looked towards him again and blinked.

"Where did they all go?"

He didn't choose to answer and instead brought his arrow to his arm and got an arrow ready. His eyes turned to glance at her and whispered a quiet _shhh_ before turning back to glance around the path that they were on. Karigan did the same wondering what to expect and to hope that she didn't die because she was tied to a mount. As if the Eletian was thinking the same thing he nudged his mare up to hers and reached over to untie her hands and then turn back to the forest quickly.

"Try anything Galadheon and things will not go easy for you."

She narrowed her eyes at him and gave a snort of annoyance before looking around once again.

It was at that point the clearing became surrounded by ground mites.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I haven't even looked at this fanfic in forever. I know I hate it when people don't update and here I go not updating for AGES! I wonder if any of my readers are still out there…anyway hope ya guys enjoy

Karigan's horse reared and she just barely managed to hold on as the ground mites surrounded the two riders as if to cage their pray. The Eletian in typical fashion seemed calm and aimed the arrow tip towards a split in one of the mite's natural armor. Karigan was busy trying to calm her horse who was dancing nervously in place. It was at this point that from the forest arrows flew in, hitting and killing three of the four mites. She felt at least 3 arrows zoom by her face and horse to safely hit the mite's. Karigan's Eletian made the killing blow for the final ground mite and the rest of the Eletians came out of the forest.

Karigan blinked and looked at them as they seemed to melt back from the forest trees and one of them came over to her and retied her arms to the saddle. She sighed and wordlessly they began to form the same line as before with her Eletian once again by her side and the rest moving ahead.

She could hear them talking their language and once in a while one or two of them would look back at her and her Eletian. She suddenly had the feeling that he was just as unwanted as she was.

"Not very friendly are they?"

He gave her a glare and then looked forward once again ignoring her. Fine, she could easily ignore him as well.

The next few hours passed silently with the most happening was a fight about something between the leader and another Eletian. It was over almost as quickly as it begun but Karigan had the feeling something monumental had been decided because the one who lost was giving the leader ugly glares behind his back. Did the Eletians have the same political fights that the King had to deal with daily? Thinking of Zachary made her think of Captain Mapstone which made her think of the green riders, including her friends and Alton and of course Condor. Did he make it back ok? Was he now lame because she had gotten him shot? A tear slowly fell down her face and she hastily wiped it away hoping no one had seen.

Lauren headed towards the stables the next day to first stop by Bluebird who was glad to see her and then to Condor's stable to find it empty. Turning around she found a sleeping Alton on a hayloft and moved to wake him up.

"Alton! Alton, get up!"

Alton moaned at being waken and sat up suddenly remembering where he was. Looking up to the captain and then the stall he blinked in confusion.

"Where did Condor go? He was right here last night!"

Lauren left him there and moved towards the fields when she heard sounds by the stable entrance and took off at a run. She heard Alton following behind her and came to a sudden stop to see Condor by the tack trying to grab his off the wall. He turned to Lauren whickered in greeting and then snorted at Alton before giving his attention back to getting his bridle off the hook.

"Oh Condor, you can't go off yet. Come on boy..." Lauren cautiously walked towards him and allowed her to put him but once she tried to pull him away from his tack he bared his teeth. She let go and sighed pulling the tack off the wall, resulting in him perking up, and walked back towards his stable. She was happy to see that he was limping a little but didn't seem to be totally lame. Condor followed until he saw that she was leading him towards his stall and moved away rearing a little. Hep has now joined them and Lauren could see that if this was a different situation he wouldn't be trying to hide the smile. Neither would Lauren but at this point Condor could not go out and if they didn't get him back in his stable he would try to follow Karigan and maybe get him self into worse condition.

"Come on Condor, you can not help Karigan if you're not fully well…" She could see him debate, as much as a horse can debate, the decision and lowered his head moved back into the stall with a snort. Both Hep and Alton looked on in shock as Condor calmly did as he was bid. Once since the stall he stood with his head lowered ears back and Lauren moved to scratch him on the head and neck whispering softly to him. She moved to his right shoulder where his wound was and was pleased to see it healing. The skin was slightly inflamed and when she pressed gently on the skin around it Condor pulled away and she sighed.

"I'm sorry boy but its going to have to be cleaned again," She turned to Alton "Alton could you please go find Josh and see if he can come clean out the wound and check on him."

Alton nodded and moved off without another word to anyone. She turned to Hep and smiled. "Just make sure he is comfortable." With another pat to his neck Lauren moved away and towards the castle where paperwork and meetings awaited her.

The weather dropped drastically that night. Karigan had nothing but the dirty clothes on her back and her all too thin cloak. She looked on in envy as the group enjoyed the warm fire while she froze on the outskirts. Oh well, it could be worse. At least they weren't starving her like the first time she had been taken all those years ago. To keep her mind off the coldness around her she looked back on the last years since her last time being a captive. She was nothing like the young girl she was back then. She had had more pain and certain things had become more important then others. And she had learned about her evil heritage. She wondered if the Eletian prince knew about her evil heritage and planned to use that against her when they finally reached…wherever they were going. Before Lil had gone off to the heavens she had told Karigan that Hadriax had become more a man then a monster after he had moved to Black Island. "His curse" she had said he called it. Was it doomed to be her curse as well? No, she wouldn't allow it to. She would never do anything to hurt her kingdom…or her king. She refused to allow herself to let her mind wander to Zachary and his impending marriage to Lady Estora. It was not her business and she could not let it affect her, it was done. Karigan closed her eyes briefly and felt her self drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

In her dream she saw figures weaving in and out of a long corridor with many different statues and figures on the side. It was a sort of warped version of the castle back at Sacor city. She saw Lil and tried to call out to her, only to have her face Karigan and then transform into another person. The person was an older version of a familiar face she had seen. Blinking a few times in confusion she came to realize it was a slightly older version of the Hadriax she had seen in the Mirror of the Moon. He looked right at her as if to see into her and appraising her for himself. He smiled and began to move towards her with a purposeful stride. Karigan backed away and turned to run, only to find her surroundings had now become a door-less room. Turning around quickly she tried as hard to evade him but there was really no where for her to go. In the end he stopped a few feet from her, a smile still gracing his face.

"Karigan Galadheon…we finally get to meet" At this point he frowned slightly "but unfortunately our time at the moment is short. As the prince had stated there are some Eletians who fear you, which can help us-"

"What us? How can you help me and what makes you think I want it?" She looked him straight in the eye "And my name is G'ladheon, I am not a betrayer."

He looked at her for a moment and then laughed, _he laughed!_

"What spirit! Lil was right about you. Just like me you are." It was at this point that Karigan's eyes widened and she shook her head in negation.

"Oh you defiantly are exactly like me, my own daughter was actually a green rider but enough about _our_ heritage. We don't have time for this now, we can fight later all you want about anything you want. First you should know, the Eletian who stays to your side, you can trust. He works for the prince-"

"But why didn't he say anything?"

"And risk getting the anger of his companions? Use your brains girl" At that Karigan glared and crossed her arms and he continued "Stay as far away from the others as you can. Once you reach the Eletian capital the prince will get you away from them. He was right; you truly do hold power over the safety of the Eletians. I can not tell you how just yet but it will be revealed soon. Once you reach the capital I will contact you again and we will decide what has to be done. Do not fear she watches over you…to think one of mine receives such acolyte."

"What she?"

Hadriax just gave an enigmatic smile and reached out a hand to touch her face gently and Karigan was unable to move away.

"I will see you soon and we will talk."

"But-"

It was at this point that a bird gave a loud call and Karigan woke in a rush. Looking around in shock, her breathing slightly labored she slowly calmed and let her dream soak in. Was it real? Was she truly visited by her ancestor? And who was this 'she' that Karigan kept hearing about. This was the second time that someone had spoke of a she watching. First the Eletian and now Hadriax was talking about some woman. Turning to gaze into the forest she took a deep breath and turned to look over the small camp site.

All of the Eletians were asleep, even the one who was supposedly working for the prince. She could understand why he would not say anything, he could not risk his fellows finding out he was truly not on their side. Was he really a Tiendan? If so, were they a secret society for the others not to notice him as such? Or maybe the prince had other loyal subjects who worked for him in secret. It wasn't a surprising concept, considering the green riders even had some who worked in secret, like Lynx or Beryl. Taking in the words that were spoken was easy enough but taking in the fact that they had come from her betrayer of an ancestor was a little harder. He had said she was like him and that his daughter had become a rider. Even though she had been disgusted with her heritage when reading his journal, she could not help that she was interested in finding out about her family's past.

When she woke again it was a little later in the day and the rest of the company was all packed up. Her Eletian came, untied her and allowed her a few minutes of freedom to get ready for the day. As they once again began to mount up she turned to him.

"When will we get where we are going."

"By mid day you shall be the first mortal in hundreds of years to see the remnants of Argenthyne and within the next few days you shall be the first mortal ever to see Eletias capital. You should feel blessed Karigan Galadheon." And with that he left her with the other Eletians. Argenthyne? She was going to stand at the ruins of Laurelyn's castle…somehow she felt as if she was going home.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun continued to rise and fall in its natural arc across the sky, Karigan wondered more and more about Argenthyne. Could she really believe that this place was truly once Laurelyn's kingdom? Did it truly exist anyway? It was stories told by nurses and mothers, not something to be believed by a green rider. Another thing she wondered at was this nonsense about being touched by Laurelyn's favor. If this life was how she showed favor Karigan shivered at the though of what she did to those she hated. Karigan couldn't help but turn the thought away in disgust, favor!

The Prince's Eletian looked over to her looking at her with those piercing blue green eyes of his, as if he could hear her thoughts and disapproved. She narrowed her eyes and looked away in annoyance, why should she care about what he thought? It was the Eletians fault that she was here and it was one of them who originally made a breach in the wall so why was she getting their attitude. If anything it was the humans who should have the right to be angry at them and not the other way around!

Karigan stopped her woolgathering as she noticed that her horse had stopped. She blinked and looked up to see all whole gathering looking at her. The Prince's Eletian moved his horse forward to take hold of her horse's reins. Without a word he led her towards a cliff while the eyes of every other Eletian did not move from her form. As the horse moved obediently forward she glanced at the others for some kind of conformation. Nothing came of course. She turned and looked back at the Prince's Eletian and he brought them towards the end of a cliff.

"Galadheon, you now look upon the ruins of Argenthyne."

Karigan let her eyes roam over the once beautiful castle belonging to Laurelyn. The ruins looked nothing like the magnificent city she had seen in the Mirror of the Moon and its loss suddenly hit her with such force that a tear fell down her cheek. She wondered idly why such a place should matter so much to her. She had never really believed in Laurelyn or her beautiful city and thought it nothing but a tale, it was for Eletians to believe in, not a merchants daughter. She suddenly realized that the pull that she had in the forest had come back now double, leading her towards the ruins. She looked up at the King's Eletian and met his strong gaze and shook her head.

"There is something down there…we can't go that way."

He was silent for a moment as if annoyed by her words. "You have no choice. We are passing through." His hands tightened on her horses reins and begin to lead the horse down the sheer rocks. Karigan knew with a sudden surety that whatever had been in the forest trees were following them and wanted her to go there…wanted her to follow the Eletians to these ruins that could possibly hold her death.

"You think Eletians took her?" Lauren could not believe that she was hearing this from her king. Zachary was usually a practical man who did not jump to conclusions but Lauren was seriously having debates about his sanity recently. Both Lauren and Zachary were talking in one of the many rooms in his private wing of the castle and trying to figure out the most recent mishap of Rider G'ladheon.

"Look at the fletching on this arrow Lauren! It is high quality and in a pattern we have never seen, who else could it be?"

Lauren ran a finger over her scar in thought and sighed. "I don't know who else it can be either, but what would they want with her? She expelled the wild magic and according to Karigan she didn't think that they would bother her as long as she stayed away from the wall. Her errand took her no where near the wall."

"Who can know…and there is no message to send to them demanding her return. I wouldn't know where to reach them. Karigan was our strongest link to them anyway."

Lauren watched as the Zachary rose and began to pace with his arms crossed against his chest in frustration.

"I can not just let them get away with this. What if she is hurt in this whole fiasco and we never find out!"

Before Lauren could answer him a knock at the door interrupted her. They both turned as a weapon opened the door to allow a little green foot inside. Lauren rose and smiled at the boy who held out a piece of paper for her, which she took, a spoke hesitantly.

"Sire, captain this message had just arrived by bird and I was sent to you immediately. It seems to be from the Eletians." At the last word the boy raised his widened brown eyes in curiosity.

The king walked over to the boy took the paper but in his haste did not forget to smile and thank him for opening the letter. While he read it Lauren almost fit to burst at wanting to know what it said she sent him back to his other duties and then turned to Zachary.

"Well! What does it say?"

"I don't believe this…"He looked up to Lauren from the letter "It is from Prince Ari-matiel Jametari. He apologizes for Karigan's abrupt departure and that this will be straightened out. He also says that he plans to return her, personally…It seems we will be welcoming a procession of Eletians within the next moon."

Karigan had had no choice, where they bade her go she followed. As they got closer and closer to the ruins she began to hear humming, a light tune, inside her head. She wondered if perhaps she really was going crazy this time. Even worse was that she had the feeling that she knew it, knew every single word to this unknown melody. And something or someone was watching her. She shook her head as if to clear it of both feeling and song and looked up to find the Prince's Eletian staring at her.

"You know something…"

"She calls you."

"Oh that explains everything…" Karigan glanced around the ruins and caught a glimpse of a woman. It was at that point that Karigan remembered Prince Jametari talking about her being touched by the favor of Laurelyn…and everything clicked.

"Oh holy gods…You can't be telling me that…"Karigan turned back to where she had seen the form and began to dismount without really noticing what she was doing. It was only as her left leg had crossed over her mount to her right side and she was about to slide off that the leader shoved his horse in her view and blocked here. His voice was harsh and angry.

"No Galadheon we are not stopping here, we will-"

She began to lose focus on what he was saying and all she heard was a song, the same song, but stronger and louder. There was power in its words in its very melody as it called to her. A part of her brain vaguely remembered the call and could compare it to this. Only this was much stronger and it was urging her forward. She could not forgo this call as she had the call for the riders. She wouldn't let her.

Karigan looked at the Eletian and was for a full moment or two taken in rage. How dare he make Karigan resist her call! When his eyes widened and he moved his horse away from her suddenly a part of her wondered why he suddenly looked so fearful of her. She glanced at the prince's Eletian and was surprised to see that he was the only Eletian smiling slightly. She turned her eyes back to the leader and snarled.

"Move out of my way."

As if by magic, he went flying off his horse and landed against a tree sliding down to the ground. Karigan didn't hesitate to think of it and quickly fell from her horses back and moved towards the ruins. Her whole body heard the song ignoring everything else around her but it. Before she fully reached the ruins she turned around once to find the leader sounded by his men and right behind her was the Prince's Eletian. They all stared at her with curiosity and she could only laugh as she turned forward once again. Karigan's eyes were on the ruins but she spoke to the Eletian.

"Why do you follow me?"

"It is my job to protect you, my Prince orders me to do so."

She gave off a little laugh and ignored him as she moved where she was being pulled towards. She had no clue how she had any idea where to go but within moments she found herself in the middle of what was once a large building. There were some statues that were all crushed and she was unable to tell who they were of. Standing in the middle of the large hall she allowed her eyes to wander and then turned to the Eletian who stood silently and waiting for her to speak.

"First off I want to know your name."

"You may call me Beram."

"Where are we? Eletians have long lives; you must remember when this was new and beautiful."

"You stand in the middle of Laurelyn's temple. It was indeed beautiful, one of our most treasured places to worship and enjoy peace. As the Prince has told you, we re crushed by this loss. Perhaps one day we will rebuild it and this land will again be a spot of beauty and enjoyment for us."

"It will be, good Beram." Both Karigan and Beram looked a head towards what had once been the altar to find a woman standing and running a finger over a destroyed stand. Karigan had always thought Estora beautiful but compared to this woman no one could dare beat her. Then again, it was impossible to beat the beauty of a goddess. Karigan felt her jaw lower as she stared upon Laurelyn and managed barely to raise it. She heard Beram lower to his knees in reverence for the goddess in front of them and she smiled brightly at him. When Laurelyn rose her bottomless eyes to meet that of Karigan's brown she felt herself fall to her knees in a single movement. The part of her that was not totally focused on the goddess found it strange that she felt no pain.

"Laurelyn"

"So you finally catch on young Karigan." She smiled softly and motioned for both Beram and Karigan to rise, which they did. "I know, mortals hate to be called young and in years you perhaps are not necessarily so anymore, but your soul still is. It is why I have called you here. You need to know certain things that can not be kept from you anymore."

"What things? Will it help us in the fight against Mornhaven? He is coming back soon isn't he?"

Her face became sober and she nodded, her endless eyes for the first time looking sad.

"Yes, and he wishes to posses you. He wishes to get revenge on your ancestor Hadriax and wants you for other reasons that we shall mention in a moment. First-" Her gaze swung over to Beram and her face became serene again "Are you ready to take up the task that Jametari has given you?"

"Yes" Karigan looked at him in confusion but Laurelyn seemed to accept it and smiled with pride. She laid a hand on Beram's bowed head. Without removing her hand she turned to Karigan "I give you Beram as your bodyguard and friend. He shall teach you the ways of the Eletians and you will teach him the ways of your Kingdom so he can bring it back when the time is right."

Karigan was downright shocked.

"Bu-but how can-Beram? What do you say to this?"

Beram raised his eyes to her and gave her a small half smile as he rose from his bow "It is as it is meant to be. This benefits both of us and I am glad to help in the next, and hopefully, final fight against Mornhaven. This will benefit both of us Galadheon; you do well to accept it."

"…I accept."

She turned from Beram back to Laurelyn who smiled brightly and the world around her seemed to sparkle. She nodded and Karigan had the feeling that the beginning of something huge was happening with this agreement.

"Now Karigan we must speak of other things before you must head to Prince Jametari. He waits for your return and has sent word to your captain and king that you are in safe hands."

"If you know about the King and Captain Mapstone do you also know if Condor is ok?" Karigan became fearful and hoped the answer would be the one she wanted.

Laurelyn laughed and nodded "Your faithful steed is fine. The arrow wound will heal. He misses you and worries even more than the Captain and King Zachary." At the mention of Zachary, Karigan bit her lip and looked away. "When you arrive you will find Eletia split into some fractions. Most either feel that you will help Eletians or hurt them."

"But what impact can I have on Eletians."

"Magic" she said softly

"How can my brooch do anything? All I have is the power to become invisible and it takes so much energy."

"Your brooch is only a small fraction of what can be done. It is time for magic to come back to Sacordia and you and your riders shall be the first to use it. Every rider has an inordinate gift with magic as you well know and it is time to bring it back. Magic will be Mornhaven's downfall. Once you know how to control your magic, you and Beram can return to your King and bring it to the other riders and plans can be made. Mornhaven will do all he can to get you under his control and you must fight him. You have the power to turn the tide of this war." Karigan turned white at the word war and Laurelyn smiled brightly once while moving to stand right in front of Karigan. "I know you are scared and that this is not the life you originally thought you wanted but it is your destiny. You will have many hardships and tribulations but in exchange your joy will outweigh it all in the end. Do not lose hope Karigan Galadheon, You may have many strong enemies but you have even more allies and friends. But now it is time for the both of you to continue on your way to Eletia."

"But will we ever see you again? How do I know if I am doing what I have to do?"

Laurelyn turned and began to walk towards her altar. As she moved closer and closer to it her body began to grow more and more translucent and lost its solid form. Before she was about to disappear she turned to look at them once more. "One day in the far future, you shall return to Argenthyne and it will not be the ruins you see before you now, but what it once was." She gave a brief smile and disappeared.

Karigan was speechless. She had gotten use to ghosts but she just had a conversation with Laurelyn. She turned to Beram who was still looking at the spot where she had disappeared. Karigan turned back to the alter and it was once again in perfect condition. Gasping she moved towards it to run a hand over the new perfectly shaped marble and the rock seemed to vibrate with song.

"Come Galadheon we have to get back to the rest, we have been gone long enough."

Karigan nodded and removed her hand before walking down and over to Beram. "Most times my friends call me Karigan." Beram nodded and started to walk out of the temple. Karigan turned back to the altar and smiled. "I will come back to see your place in all of its glory."

With that she turned and followed Beram out of the temple and into the falling light of evening.

Well what did ya guys think of the newest chapter? Last chapter was up for a few days and when I didn't hear any reviews I was like "Oh no, I lost all of my readers!" but I am happy to say I got reviews and you guys seem to like it. I will continue with this story and we are nearing spring fling (an excuse for college students to get wasted on the last weekend before finals, even though we get wasted without an excuse the rest of the year ;) ) and finals so it might get sporadic but I AM NOT GIVING UP. Anyway comment are always welcome and feel free to IM me on AIM and say hello, the SN is MystiqueVesper. Alright time to make notes about this chapter.

I know it seems weird to "give" Beram to Karigan but there is a reason for it. First off I see them as being a society dictated by strict rules and regulations that they follow and once they make a pact they will not risk their good name and break it. I also see the Eletians as being a very ethnocentric society with no regard for any other people and Beram will need to be very open minded to other people, especially humans, because of who he is…now who he is I hear you ask. Well you will have to read on to find that out smirks

Don't think I forgot about the little bit of magic Karigan did when she moved the Eletian leader dude and pushed him against the tree. In the next chapter they will meet up with them again and you can see how they interact now that they see Karigan is more then she appears. Oh yah, he is still leader dude because I haven't though of a name and I would think that when kidnapping you would want your hostage to know as little as possible about you even if Beram would tell Karigan if she asked. Well see. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing please!


End file.
